


Artist as Perfectionist

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [428]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Drawing, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Sometimes when he draws his pictures, he doesn't like something in them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 October 2016  
> Word Count: 104  
> Prompt: fail  
> Summary: Sometimes when he draws his pictures, he doesn't like something in them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob and Sr. Greta, but it just didn't go there at all. Jacob felt the need to discuss his artwork instead. And I'm okay with that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes when he draws his pictures, he doesn't like something in them. It can be as simple as extending beyond a border that only he can see, or using the wrong shade of orange, or really anything that takes away from what he thinks the drawing should be. But it keeps bothering him as he draws, and he considers stopping, but the drawing people never let him stop. And eventually, the drawing people help him fix whatever his issues are in his drawings. Sometimes he can't find them afterward, and sometimes they still stick out like a sore thumb when he looks at them.


End file.
